sawseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Allison Kerry
Allison Kerry is a fictional character in the Saw franchise. She was a detective/FBI liaison who worked extensively on the Jigsaw case. Biography Background Little is known about Kerry's past except that she once initiated an affair with Eric Matthews, which led to his wife divorcing him and the strained relationship with his son. Also, a memo found in Saw II: Flesh & Blood claims there were rumors of her sleeping with higher-ups to get her position, as well as having applied to the FBI, though they never got back to her. It also described her as "flirty." In Saw IV, Agent Strahm says she weighs approximately 60 kg. ''Saw'' Kerry was first seen in Saw, she discovered and investigated several of Jigsaw's traps including Paul Leahy in the Razor Wire Maze Trap and Mark Rodriguez Wilson in The Flammable Jelly trap. She was the dectective who discovered that Jigsaw likes to 'book front row seats to his own sick games' upon finding a peephole in the flammable jelly trap room. Kerry reappeared in Saw II when she was called to the murder scene of The Death Mask. With the help of Detective Eric Matthews, Kerry deduces the location of Jigsaw's lair and takes a SWAT team (including Detective Matthews and Lieutenant Daniel Rigg) to try and arrest Jigsaw. Upon arrival, members of the SWAT are swiftly injured on an electrified staircase but the team quickly locates and captures John Kramer. He points them to monitors in the other room which show a game taking place with one of the players being Eric's son Daniel Matthews. Kerry unsuccessfully attempted to keep Eric calm and while interrogating Jigsaw she suggested to Eric that he destroy his work to hurt him but it didn't work. With the timer running out Eric began to brutally beat Jigsaw to make him say where the house was, Kerry tried to stop him but was detained by Rigg. Unknown to them Jigsaw pretended to break and told Eric that he will only take him to the house and they both escape. The tech team arrives and proceeds to trace the location from where the signal is coming, but when Rigg and his team get there, they find another set of monitors and a video recorder. Kerry realizes that the game that they were watching was recorded. When the timer expired, a large safe at the back of the room opened to show Daniel Matthews, with an oxygen tank safe and alive. After Matthews was kidnapped and presumed dead, Kerry became wracked with guilt for his loss and quickly spiraled into depression (the depression was so severe that she began to start seeing hallucinations of him). When she arrived at Troy's crime scene, she had pointed out that his trap did not follow Jigsaw's modus operandi or usual patterns, in that it did not give him a chance to escape. The only reasonable explanation she came up with was that Jigsaw wasn't responsible for it. Later, Kerry was kidnapped inside of her bedroom and forced into a trap of her own, aptly named the Angel Trap. Though she followed the rules and secured her freedom, the trap was designed by Amanda Young to not release her. The trap was sprung and killed Kerry by destroying her ribcage. Her rotting corpse is shown in Saw IV, about three days after her death. On a file held by Rigg, it is shown that Kerry's first name was Allison; Rigg and the FBI subsequently conclude that another accomplice is needed in addition to Amanda, in order to lift Kerry into her trap. It was revealed in Saw IV that she was also an FBI contact passing information to Agents Peter Strahm and Lindsey Perez. It is unknown how the FBI knew Amanda was an accomplice to Jigsaw; however, it is possible that after Kerry recovered Daniel, he told the detectives about Amanda's involvement with Jigsaw, (as Amanda probably aided Jigsaw in bringing Daniel to the oxygen-filled safe in their hideout) and Kerry passed on this information to the FBI; this would also explain why Kerry managed to conclude so quickly that someone else was responsible for the construction of Troy's death trap in Saw III, as well as providing an explanation as to why Kerry was not surprised to see Amanda shortly before her trap went off and killed her. Kerry was given a memorial in Saw V, along with Lieutenant Daniel Rigg and Detectives Eric Matthews, David Tapp and Steven Sing. Her picture could be seen next to the other deceased law enforcers. She was also mentioned by Hoffman when he asked Fisk how she was doing on the Seth Baxter case. Category:Characters Category:Deceased